


trying to make us three from that two

by dunkindonts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: Viktor curls his fingers around his wrist, taps a few times. “Can we try tonight?”“Dinner first, Vitya.”“Yes!” He darts back into the kitchen, voice trailing behind him. “I cooked!”





	trying to make us three from that two

**Author's Note:**

> ahHHH this is something i really wanted so? i wrote it? hope u enjoy 
> 
> much love to [@pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf) and [@smolchester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smolchester) for being excellent cheerleaders <3
> 
> title is from [countdown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XY3AvVgDns)!!

Viktor is weighing his tea options when a child runs into his cart. The boy pops back up from the tiled floor, resilient, and begins to excitedly chatter nonsense syllables. He might be singing a song Viktor doesn’t know, but the more pressing issue is that he’s alone.

The boy is still mumbling as he buzzes around the mostly empty aisle, seemingly unstoppable until he collides with Viktor’s thigh. He looks up with wide eyes and grabs at the hem of Viktor’s shirt with pudgy fingers.

And then he opens his mouth and says, “Mama?”

Something warm and heavy lodges itself in Viktor’s throat and slowly drips its way into his stomach. “I’m not your mama.”

The boy’s bottom lip trembles and Viktor shoves down his panic. “Do you want me to help you find your mama?”

The boy deliberates for a second before nodding furiously, tightening his hold on Viktor’s shirt.

Before Viktor can decide what to do – does he just walk with the child until he finds the mother? Or would it be better to find an employee and let the store handle it? – a woman with lipstick smudged across her cheek and an infant strapped into the front of her cart rushes around the corner of the aisle. As soon as she sees the boy and his iron grip on Viktor’s shirt, some of the tension drops from her shoulders. “Oh, Alexander. There you are.”

The boy – Alexander, apparently – finally releases his hold and trips down the aisle. “Mama!”

He attaches himself to her leg like a limpet and she ruffles his hair once, twice, before turning her gaze to Viktor and stepping closer. The jostling of the cart causes the baby to mumble and open their eyes and oh. Both the baby and Alexander have their mother’s eyes.

“Thank you so much. I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother.”

 _I didn’t do anything_ is what Viktor wants to say but the infant in the cart is reaching for him, and their hand is smudged with the same lipstick as their mother and they’re reaching _for Viktor_ as his heart climbs its way into his mouth.

“It’s fine.” He says eventually, when the woman cuts through his line of sight and lets the baby latch onto her finger. “I’m glad you found him.”

“Thank you again.” She’s turning the cart around as she speaks. “Have a good day, sir.”

“Yes, you too.” He sounds distant, planets away, even to himself.

 

[…]

 

It takes Viktor a few days to bring it up. They’ve talked about kids before, very casually, and Viktor’s nearly one hundred percent positive that Yuuri would not be opposed to raising a tiny human with him. It’s just, in all their brief hypothetical talks, Yuuri probably assumed they would go the adoption route. And honestly? Up until a few days ago, Viktor was pretty sold on that too.

And then he saw Alexander’s mother and her eyes in her children.

Viktor wants his child to have his eyes and Yuuri’s hair. Or Yuuri’s eyes and Viktor’s nose. Or Viktor’s long limbs but Yuuri’s gummy smile and basically Viktor would be happy with any combination of himself and the man that he loves. Viktor wants that child.

He wants Yuuri’s child and Yuuri is quietly chopping vegetables and looking quietly elegant with his ratty college sweater draping over his shoulders and Viktor can’t hold it in anymore.

“Yuuri, what would you say if I wanted to have kids?”

“You mean adopting?”

“No, I mean.” He stumbles over the words, trying to find the proper English for the situation. “I mean, what if I carried our kids?”

Yuuri’s easy rhythm falters and he sets the knife on the cutting board, turning so he’s facing Viktor. “Would you be able to do that?”

Viktor tips his head to the side flippantly. “Well, I have the right parts.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrow and he grabs Viktor by the hips, pulling him close. “Viktor.” He says it like a warning, but there’s a teasing lilt to his tone.

“I don’t know.” A beat. “I want to try.”

“Then we can try.”

Yuuri’s ass bumps against the counter as their lips meet and Viktor thinks it’s a beautiful thing that he gets to feel Katsuki Yuuri’s smile against his mouth.

 

[…]

 

Yuuri barely has time to hang up his coat and stomp the snow off his boots before Viktor appears in the doorway to the kitchen, flushed and breathless. “I’ve been off T for a month now, da?”

“Yes?” Yuuri says slowly, not sure if he’s actually being asked a question.

Viktor curls his fingers around his wrist, taps a few times. “Can we try tonight?”

“Dinner first, Vitya.”

“Yes!” He darts back into the kitchen, voice trailing behind him. “I cooked!”

He shakes his leg all through dinner and while he never actually asks Yuuri to eat faster, the request is clear in his eyes. He does, however, squawk when Yuuri tries to fill the dishwasher instead of heading straight to the bedroom.

“No dishes!” Viktor presses himself against Yuuri’s back and holds his wrists above the sink. “My husband is going to fuck me right now.”

Yuuri melts into the circle of Viktor’s arms, “Oh, is he?”

“Yes,” Viktor leans down so his breath is hot against the shell of Yuuri’s ear – which is cheating, as far as Yuuri’s concerned. “He promised me a baby.”

Yuuri tilts his head, letting Viktor kiss down his throat, lets him follow the rumble of his laugh. “This husband of yours better come through.”

Viktor drops all pretense – “You’ll definitely come.” – before darting for the bedroom.

 

Falling into bed with Yuuri is something Viktor is intimately familiar with. There’s a pattern to it by now, a delicate grace to the way they dance around each other and tug at hems. Giggling and gasping and kissing at every bit of skin as it’s revealed. Eventually becoming so entangled with one another that someone trips over the bed skirt and they collapse on the thousand thread count sheets Viktor insisted upon together.

This time, Yuuri lands on top of Viktor, knocking their chests together and coaxing out Viktor’s full body blush. They fumble around for a bit until Yuuri’s forearms are curling around Viktor’s face like parentheses and his knees are braced around Viktor’s hips and they can _finally_ kiss comfortably.

They trade kisses for a while, Viktor’s hands tangling in Yuuri’s hair like they belong there, until Yuuri pulls away just enough to sneak a hand between them and crooks his fingers against Viktor’s clit. Viktor sucks in a breath and his hips jump of their own accord, searching for more friction.

“Wow, you’re wet.” Yuuri says it on a soft exhale, like he’s amazed.

Viktor just tightens his hold in Yuuri’s soft hair and bucks his hips again.

“Uh-uh, none of that.” Yuuri sits back on his calves (Viktor’s thighs) so Viktor’s hands are forced to drop. When he grabs Viktor’s wrists the other man’s arms are relaxed and willing, so he urges them to rest above Viktor’s head. “Keep them up. I need to concentrate.”

“Of course.”

Viktor can feel how hard Yuuri is, can feel his cock brushing across Viktor’s stomach and hip bones, can feel the little hisses each touch draws from behind Yuuri’s teeth. Yuuri is hard and aching and is still so god damn focused on pumping his fingers in and out of Viktor, on how the angle of his fingers affect the tempo of Viktor’s pants. Just when Viktor’s about the break his silence and tell Yuuri to _hurry up and fuck him_ Yuuri takes his hand, dripping from Viktor, and runs it along his cock.  

Viktor whines.

Yuuri reaches up to cup Viktor’s cheek, thumb tracing along the sharp line the bone draws. “Are you good?”

Viktor turns his head slightly, so he can drop a kiss on the heel of Yuuri’s palm. “I’m perfect.”

“Okay.” Yuuri stretches to reach Viktor’s hand, resting casually above his head on the pillow, and twines their fingers together. Viktor squeezes his hand.

Yuuri ducks down to kiss him as soon as he pushes in, capturing Viktor’s first gasp in his mouth. It continues like that for a bit, Yuuri testing an angle, catching Viktor’s reaction, repeat, until Viktor’s consistently breathing in a fluttery jolting way and there are bright spots of red in both their cheeks.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor’s delirious with it now, as he chants Yuuri’s name and squeezes the life out of his husband’s left hand. “Give me a baby, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s thrusts grow more erratic and Viktor basks in the knowledge that his husband wants this just as much as he does. That soon they’ll be more than just Viktor and Yuuri, they’ll be Viktor and Yuuri plus baby.

And then Yuuri comes without much fanfare, just the scrunch of his nose and a rush of warmth and then the sudden complete weight of a husband on Viktor’s diaphragm.

Yuuri rolls to the side to let Viktor breathe. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll eat you out.”

“You don’t have to.” Viktor murmurs.

Yuuri blinks at him. “You came from that?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” He shakes out his arms, then his legs, then his whole body. “I feel good. Electrified.”

“You’re kind of a weirdo.”

Viktor flops onto his side, leaning in until their noses brush and he has to go kind of cross eyed to see Yuuri’s face. “I’m _your_ weirdo.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri gets this impossible doe-eyed look and Viktor’s heart thumps heavily against his ribcage. “You are.”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor breathes his husband’s name in the quiet of the night, half hoping he’s already asleep.

“Yes, Vitya?” _Shit_.

He coughs and presses forward. “What if it doesn’t work?”

The mattress dips a little as Yuuri shifts and fits himself along Viktor’s spine, rubbing along Viktor’s hip bone with his thumb and sticking his cold nose right under his husband’s ear. Viktor lets out a muffled shriek at the sudden chill and Yuuri takes advantage of his squirming to kiss along his now exposed neck.

“We’ll try again.” He kisses behind Viktor’s ear. “I’m as nervous as you, but we can always try again.”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Vitya.” He settles his arm over Viktor’s waist, heavy and warm. “Now go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow.”

Viktor huffs, but closes his eyes and snuggles in all the same.

 

[…]

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls into the apartment as he locks the door behind him, trying not to shake the takeout bag too much. “I hope you didn’t start dinner, I picked some things up from the Italian place down the street.”

Viktor keeps scratching Makkachin’s ears and opens his mouth to say _that sounds wonderful_ and _he has the most amazing husband in the world, isn’t that right, Makka,_ but the scent of the alfredo they’ve had a million times before is suddenly revolting and everywhere and he almost pushes the poor poodle off the couch in his rush to the bathroom.

Yuuri knocks on the door after Viktor’s finished retching. “Vitya, can I come in?”

He waits for Viktor’s grunt of affirmation, then swoops through the door and settles down next to husband on the floor by the tub.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know the Italian place made you sick.”

“It doesn’t, usually.” Viktor says, “The smell today was just overwhelming.”

“Do you,” Yuuri bites his lip. “Do you think it’s maybe morning sickness?”

Viktor’s eyes widen. “Should I…” He trails off, gesturing at the drawer where he stashed all the pregnancy tests he eagerly bought months ago.

“Yes!” Yuuri jumps up. “Where do you want me?”

“Can you wait outside? Just in case.”

“Of course.” Yuuri rises on the balls of his feet and presses a tiny kiss to the tip of Viktor’s nose. “Good luck, Vitya.”

Six minutes later, Viktor beckons Yuuri into the bathroom with tears in his eyes and Yuuri assumes the worst. Then Viktor shows him the test and its two bright pink lines and Yuuri immediately pulls him into a kiss.

It’s definitely not winning any awards for quality of the kiss, with the background music of the forgotten test clattering first onto the counter and then the floor, and everything tasting a little (a lot) salty because now they’re _both_ crying but it’s good. And it’s pure, the way Yuuri presses his palm to Viktor’s still flat stomach while Viktor just beams at him.

“We did it, Vitya.” A laugh, choked by some of the happiest tears of his life. “We’re going to be parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> some quick notes!!  
> \- in my head, viktor has had top surgery at this point, it just. didn't come up  
> \- i am in no way trying to slam adoption or say that biological kids are somehow superior to other kids, just trying to work out some of my own thoughts as a trans kid in re: pregnancy  
> \- i will probably play in this universe again but i have no idea when lol 
> 
> EDIT: i know writing trans pregnancies can be ~controversial~ so i wanted to clarify that viktor's thoughts towards the pregnancy are basically mine and therefore i'm having him think like me, in the sense that he'll do his best to disconnect "pregnancy" and "inherently female" in his head. he's just creating a lil human with the man he loves! ALSO i've never been/don't plan to go on hormones, but i did do some research into trans male pregnancies and found that some trans men CAN get pregnant a month (or less) after going off T. that's the lower end of the spectrum though, so i tried to keep it vauge with whether or not they were successful on that first attempt. anyway, if i get anything horrifically wrong in any part of this series, pls let me know! i want this to a nice fic to read, and as medically accurate as my dumb ass can get it.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
